


The Different Diary of Makoto Naegi

by BurningOfTheWitch (RarityIsMahFavorite)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Different deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarityIsMahFavorite/pseuds/BurningOfTheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Makoto Naegi in a different Danganronpa.</p><p>(It's fucking 217 words or something like that, nothing else.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Different Diary of Makoto Naegi

**Author's Note:**

> Fml

Today Junko was killed.

Something about spears and etc. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Fujisaki was found stabbed today.

Maizono did it because “Her friends were waiting, and Chihiro couldn’t fight back, unlike Kuwata and Mondo". She was executed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Celeste was put in care by Monokuma. Someone attacked her.

Aoi was found dead by blunt force trauma.

Hifumi did it because she “said without words you’re gonna die”. 

He was executed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Hagakure and Celeste were found dead by stab wounds and suffocation.

Syo did it because “She was bored”. 

She was executed.

Monokuma killed Touko, but made a robot of the innocent part of her because only Syo was blackened.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Mondo was found dead and hung from the kitchen. He was strangled to death though.

Ishimaru did it since “Mondo and he agreed on it, and Ishimaru lost rock paper scissors”.

He was executed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Murkuro was found dead by stab wounds.

Junko was found as the mastermind, but Murkuro wasn’t really dead, it was a hyper realistic robot.

Junko was executed, and Kuwata, Kyouko, Togami, Sakura, Robo-Touko and I were free.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Murkuro later felt bad, and joined the future foundation. We then launched a new program as therapy for ultimate despairs.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

We are all in a new killing game. I’m sure I’ll die this time.

Luck adventually runs out, right?


End file.
